1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an activation device, in particular to a soft start device capable of delaying the activation time of a motor of a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the industry is developed, many manual operations have been gradually replaced by electronic tools. In order to prevent the electronic tool from being impaired by the surge current caused by the activation of the power source, the activation time of the electronic tool is usually designed to be delayed when the electronic tool is activated. If the electronic tool is not installed with a soft start device capable of delaying the activation time, a great surge current will enter the electronic tool as soon as the electronic tool is switched on to make electronic tool generate enormous noise, so the enormous noise may easily frighten the operator or spectators. Besides, a connection interface or internal components of an electronic device are subject to damage resulting from instant entry of the surge current. Thus, what is need is to design a soft start device capable of making the output voltage change gradually.